A New Way to Boop
by dee4lyf
Summary: Ren and Nora hear about kinkier things they could do in bed from some classmates and decide to try it out.


A New Way to Boop

Ren breathed calmly. Worry built up in his heart. He was powerless. Naked, save for a small ribbon tied around the base of his member, he lay on his bed, arms and legs tied to the four corners, leaving him spread wide and open to anyone standing in the room. "Nora?" He called out softly into the darkness of his blindfold though he could tell that the room was dimmer. _The sun set already? How long have we been going on?_

All Ren got in reply was pain, electricity coursing through his body as the clamps on his nipples shocked him, making him groan and arch his back. "Uh uh uh, Ren. Mommy told you to be quiet~" Nora cooed seductively. He heard her steps beside him, high heels clicking on the wooden floor. "I-I'm sorry, Mommy." He replied, the unfamiliar words sounding strange and yet so… arousing.

"Oh are you? Why don't you sound like it?" She taunted, giving him another jolt from the small dust powered battery they had bought yesterday. "Gah! I-I'm sorry, mommy! Please forgive me!" He yelled, louder this time, hopefully not loud enough to pass through the mattress Nora duct taped to the door. "Good boy." She laughed, rewarding him with a few spanks to his semi-erect cock, using Jaune's sword's sheathe. _Don't worry, we'll wash it. _She had reassured.

The pause afterwards was excruciating. Ren breathed deeply, sweat beading on his brow and bare chest, his breath warm as it rose from his mouth. A second later, Ren blinked as light blinded him, the panties blocking his view now on the floor as Nora straddled his chest. She was wearing the cheapest bdsm outfit they could buy and sneak into their dorm. A corset with zippers on her rather large breasts, stretching the black leather and with the crotch cut out, exposing her moist snatch, a small tuft of orange hair above it. Above that was a small, four inch dildo, a sight that always made Ren gulp though his partner promised never to use it.

"I think I've let you wait long enough, slut~" Nora laughed, the boy somehow knowing she'd read that somewhere. "Don't you want mommy? Hmmm? Want to suck on her nice titties?" She teased, leaning down and rubbing her hard nipples on Ren's mouth, forcing back a gasp when the sensitive bud brushed his lips before going to his cheek. "Yes, mommy. Can I please suck on your lovely breasts?" Ren begged politely as blood flowed down to his manhood, his lips parting slightly.

Nora's lips curled into a small grin.

She nodded, unzipping her breast and put her nipple above his mouth, an inch form his lips as he obediently stuck out his tongue, running it over the button until it glistened. Slowly, Nora lowered her chest until her Ren took it in his mouth, suckling like a baby and moaning, the vibrations sending slivers of pleasure up the redhead's chest. "Good baby… ahhn… yeah…." Nora moaned as she leaned on his face, cutting off his air a bit, forcing him to breathe through his mouth, giving his mistress goose bumps around her breast.

"I think… ahN~ I-I think my slut needs a reward~" Nora cooed as she suffocated him slightly. Reaching down, she undid the ribbon on Ren's cock, letting it rest on his stomach before slowly stroking the semi hard member.

"Say 'ahhhh' slut." Nora whispered, the simple act of stroking his manhood making her nethers grow damp and hot. Ren opened his mouth, tongue swirling around on Nora's nipple before she put her fingers in his mouth, playing with his tongue as she got her hand wet. Ren moaned as he felt her slimy hand on his cock, his precum only adding to the lube. "Mommy… ohhhh mommy…." He moaned, arching his back slightly.

"Naughty naughty slut." Nora blushed, hearing the normally stoic boy moan like that, making sure he couldn't see his mistress' face, moving her other nipple into his mouth. "Mmmm… such a nice cock…. You like that, slut? Your mommy's hand on your little prick?" She asked, stroking the, in her opinion, large cock. "Y-yes, mommy… Mmm…. I love it…." He moaned, bending his head backwards in ecstasy.

Laughing insultingly, Nora gripped him tightly, making him suck a breath through his teeth. "Hey, no cumming. Yet." "I-I'm sorry, mommy…." He groaned, sighing in relief as the pressure let off his manhood. Still laughing, Nora moved away, blushing when she saw his tongue chase after her nipple. "Naughty slut, wanting to suck on my tits." She scolded, giving him a shock. "Kyah!" Nora yelped as the shock buzzed her lady bits. "D-damn thing…." She grumbled, pulling off the clamps, making Ren yelp.

Regaining her composure, Nora seated herself on Ren's face, facing his legs. She caught his open mouth and pressed her snatch onto his lips. Ren's eyes popped open as he tasted her. _Salty…._ He though as he licked, going from clit to asshole, repeating it over and over again until Nora's juices dribbled into his mouth, the boy drinking it up as he ate her out. "R-REN!" Nora yelped out of character as he flicked his tongue on her swollen clit. "Ohhhh, baby!" She yelled, rocking back and forth on her face, doubling over in pleasure, gripping his hair tightly for support as she shuddered, feeling a wave of pleasure rock her to her soul.

Her arms failed her as Ren penetrated her pussy with his tongue, swirling it around her sensitive entrance. With a yelp and moan, she fell forwards, her cheek pressed into his wet cock and bush. "I-I though I tooooooooold you to t-triiiiim!" Nora moaned as her cunny got licked and probed, the small strap on poking Ren in the sternum. He didn't reply, focused on licking and biting her beautiful snatch, not minding the wetness on his face as Nora came, squeezing his head in between her soaked thighs.

She finally got a few moments reprieve as Ren's tongue grew tired, slinking back into his mouth, tasting of Nora's juices. "Mmmm baby…. That was good…. I might just let you fuck me~" She laughed weakly, kissing his shaft before biting it playfully. "Would you like that? Would you like to fuck mommy?" She asked, nibbling his cock. "Y-yes, mommy…. I-I need to fuck my mommy…." he moaned and pleaded obediently at the pain coming from his sex, precum smearing on Nora's cheek.

Laughing again as she got some strength back, Nora wrapped her slender fingers around his shaft, squeezing painfully tight. "No you don't baby." She giggled, making her fingers writhe around the stiff meat. "Mommy's gonna fuck **you**!"

Nora laughed, putting on a tough appearance, inside though, she was aching for release, just as much as Ren was. Forcing herself to take it slowly and tease him, she played with his highlight, twirling the pink hair around her finger as she moved to straddle his lap. "Behave while mommy gets ready~" She cooed, holding her strap on and Ren's cock in one lubed hand. "Nora…." Ren moaned cautiously, eyeing the toy. With a frown, Nora gave him a quick pinch, squeezing his sensitive glans for a good ten seconds. "That's mommy to you, slut." She grinned before she pushed forwards, rubbing the rubber dick against Ren's, keeping the ring of her forefinger and thumb tight.

Slowly and methodically, Nora rubbed the dildo against Ren's shaft, adding a little lube from a bottle and watching Ren's expressions as the toy glided over his member, feeling her cheeks flush at the lewd noises they were making. Still, Nora kept her expression dominant and her eyes on Ren's face, partly because she enjoyed his looks and partly not to watch the frottage that had gotten him so red and hard, twitching with pre beading on his tip.

"Alright, I think you're ready, slut." Nora said, giving an approving nod and moving up so that her warm lips kissed his shaft. Taking a few seconds to slide her wetness up and down his cock, she took a dainty finger and wiped up the drop of precum from his tip, watching the little stand form and snap. "Wow, slut. You really loved it. I might have to put this in your cute little b-butt." Nora stuttered, not able to say that with a straight face. Still, she leaned down, her large chest squishing against Ren, stiff nipples poking him. Giggling, the amateur dominatrix smeared the slimy pre onto Ren's lips, parting them a bit before kissing him softly, cupping his face with a lubey hand.

Reaching for the nightstand, she grabs a condom and hastily rips open the packet, sliding the tight rubber sheathe onto Ren's manhood. The latex rolled onto him comfortably, Nora giving him a quick slap on the cock, not breaking the kiss. Satisfied that she wasn't going to be a mother anytime soon, she put two fingers to her labia, gently pressing the puffy folds before spreading them, the pink flesh of her womanhood glistening with ladycum and exuding heat onto Ren's glans. Slowly, she lowered herself onto it, gasping as she felt it block her entrance, gradually penetrating her. "Mommy…." Ren moaned, breathing warmly on her neck as his cock slowly dipped into her throbbing cunny until her nethers kissed his hilt.

Giving both of them a moment to rest, Nora started to grind, not bouncing like they normally did but slowly and deliberately rocking her hips on his rod, feeling it slide in and out small, mind numbing lengths as she swirled it inside her moist box. Pushing off his chest, Nora stifled a yelp when Ren's whole length plunged into her, kissing the entrance to her womb, making her flinch. "Eep!"

Biting her finger, Nora started to rock back and forth with an almost violent intensity, her sensitive pussy lips gliding on Ren's skin as she felt the ocean of wetness inside her moist twat get stirred by his member. "Oh baby…." She moaned through her finger, shutting her eyes tightly as she leaned back on one hand, making her moan loudly as it probed her cervix. "Ren!" She cried out, gasping and moaning on his crotch, her partner's face contorted in pleasure, his normally still mind lost in an ocean of sexual desire. "Nora!" He yelled, tipping over the edge as he spewed thick semen into the condom, bloating it a bit.

She gasped as she felt the almost burning heat inside her, not even daring to pull him out if it meant stopping the fun, Nora kept fucking her sub, knowing she still had a few seconds of his hardness to cum. "Ohhh yes! Y-you can fuck your mommy now!" Nora yelled, desperate to get off before he got soft. Gulping, Ren began to thrust up into Nora, making her squeal in delight, her lower lips kissing his skin wetly. Leaving the thrusting to him, Nora started rocking back and forth again, rubbing her button harshly on his crotch each time he slammed into her.

Getting pounded from below, Nora squealed and moaned onto Ren's face, drooling a bit on his cheek. Eventually, she shudders to a halt, gripping his shoulders tight enough to leave red marks and milking him for all he was with her wet muff before she fell forwards on him, his limp dick popping out with a squelch. "Mmmmm…. Ren, that was incredible."

"Y-yeah, it was, mommy…." He panted in reply, wincing as Nora slid the condom off his post-orgasm sensitive prick, red and sore from the rough fucking. "Cut the mommy stuff, Ren. I think we're done for now." She cooed, tracing a circle on his chest with her finger as she lay on top of him, cheek on his muscular chest. "My god, that was good…. We'll have to try that again."

"Yeah. It was interesting." Ren chuckled, vibrating his chest under her, making her giggle.

"I like your subby side, Ren." She smiled, leaning up to kiss him and Ren kissed back weakly, the meeting of their lips more romantic than erotic.

"I love you." "Love ya babe~" Both of them laughed before Nora snuggled into him.

"So, are you gonna untie me now?"

"Nope~"


End file.
